In LTE-TDD system, thanks to Time Division Duplex mechanism, the proportion of uplink-downlink subframes can be configured flexibly.
The frame structure of the LTE-TDD system is shown in FIG. 1, which includes 10 subframes. The subframes are categorized into normal subframes and special subframes. A normal subframe consists of two time slots, each with a length of 0.5 ms. A special subframe consists of three special time slots, which are respectively Downlink Pilot Time Slot (DwPTS), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (UpPTS) and Guard Period (GP), and a sum of the lengths of the three special time slots is 1 ms.
The LTE-TDD system defines 9 different configurations of the special subframe, as shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1Normal cyclic prefix in downlinkExtended cyclic prefix in downlinkUpPTSUpPTSNormal ExtendedNormal ExtendedConfigurationcycliccycliccycliccyclicof specialprefix in prefix inprefix inprefix insubframeDwPTSuplinkuplinkDwPTSuplinkuplink0 6592-Ts2192-Ts2560-Ts 7680-Ts2192-Ts2560-Ts119760-Ts20480-Ts221952-Ts23040-Ts324144-Ts25600-Ts426336-Ts 7680-Ts4384-Ts5120-Ts5 6592-Ts4384-Ts5120-Ts20480-Ts619760-Ts23040-Ts721952-Ts———824144-Ts———
Where the time unit Ts=1/(15000×2048)s.
As seen in Table 1, respective special time slots in the special subframe vary in length with different configurations. In the prior art, cells are not aware of the configuration for the special subframe of each other, which is likely to result in interference between the Base Stations of adjacent cells. For instance, the configuration of the special subframe of any cell in the LTE-TDD system is likely to interference with the communication of adjacent cells, e.g., the DwPTS transmission will probably cause strong interference with the uplink receiving of the adjacent cells.